chronicles_of_trostfandomcom-20200214-history
John-A222
Commander John-A222 is a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command. He served extensively throughout the Human-Covenant War, becoming a decorated veteran and an advanced tactician. John specializes in marksmanship, reconaissance, and leadership. In addition, he is proficient in close-quarters combat and small-scale EMP capabilities. John is the leader of NOVA Team, an elite squad of Spartans that was deployed numerous times since its creation in 2545. John's call sign in the team is Nova One. He serves directly with the UNSC Navy but with unspecified collaboration with the Office of Naval Intelligence. Biography Childhood and SPARTAN-III training John was born in 2526 on the human colony of New Harmony to a family of Greek descent. As a child, John was thin with dark brown hair and eyes. From early on, he displayed a superior intelligence to that of his peers which benefited him greatly in his later career as a soldier. John was conscripted into the SPARTAN-III Program in 2531 as part of the program's Alpha Company. John trained along with the other Spartans of Alpha Company at Camp Currahee on Onyx under Lieutenant Commander Kurt Ambrose, a SPARTAN-II. In training, John exhibited advanced reflexes and natural leadership ability, proving himself to be one of the top candidates. He and Carter-A259 were recognized as two of the emerging leaders of Alpha Company. During augmentations, John successfully underwent all procedures. Uniquely, he was one of the few that seemed to exhibit the full effects of the enhancements. ONI officials overseeing the project later stated that John most likely possessed the strict genetic makeup sought in SPARTAN-II candidates, allowing him to fully benefit from the CHRYSANTHEMUM augmentations. Alpha Company was declared active in November of 2536. Equipped with Mark I Semi-Power Infiltration (SPI) armor, John and the rest of Alpha Company were initially deployed during the Insurrection of Mamore. For this counter-insurgency operation, the Spartans were divided into fireteams in order to quell the uprising. John was placed in charge of one such team and led a covert raid on an insurrectionist armory. Shortly thereafter, the Spartans openly engaged insurrectionist forces in a series of intense firefights. At one point, John managed to tackle one of his squadmate out of the way of hostile turretfire, saving her. As the fighting continued, UNSC forces gained the upper hand and eventually emerged victorious. It was at this time that John truly distinguished himself as a skilled soldier and leader. Alpha Company also participated in the Battle of New Constantinople, fought in the Bonanza asteroid belt, Far-gone colony platforms, and in several other early engagements. John's actions in this series of deployments earned him the rank of Lieutenant, Junior Grade. He was immediately pulled from his unit, along with an unknown number of other candidates such as Carter-A259, Jun-A266, Josh-A124, and Emile-A239, by Kurt-051 and Franklin Mendez before Operation: PROMETHEUS in 2537. John and the other reassigned Spartans received more advanced equipment, including MJOLNIR-Powered Assault armor in order to make their combat ability comparable to that of the SPARTAN-IIs. Early Military Career At some time during 2538, John began secondary training as a pilot and received standard medical training, but the extent of this training is unknown. His adequate piloting abilities were rarely used in combat operations given that his superiors felt, as a Spartan, he would be more valuable on the ground. Deployment after deployment, John continued to prove his worth as a Spartan. He was deployed several times from 2540 to 2543 for unknown reasons, but received a promotion to Lieutenant during this period. These and several later deployments are suspected to involve ONI and are listed as classified on John's official service record. John engaged in defensive operations during the Battle of Miridem, in which Dr. Catherine Halsey was taken hostage and later rescued by a team of SPARTAN-IIs led by John-117. With the reassignment of selected SPARTAN-IIIs from Beta Company in 2545, NOVA Team was created as a special operations Spartan team. John was assigned as its leader and took pride in the team, stating that it was an "effective unit". His battlefield actions and strategic command quickly earned him the respect of his squadmates. In 2546, when Sargasso was attacked by the Covenant, John-A222 and his team were deployed to aid in its defense. It was at this battle that UNSC forces first encountered the Type-46 Spectre ISV. Nova Team managed to acquire significant intelligence regarding the vehicle and subsequently received commendations, John being given the rank of Lieutenant Commander in the UNSC Navy. Unfortunately, the UNSC efforts failed as Sargasso was later glassed. In the next few years, John's team fought in the Battle of Skopje and the Siege of Paris IV. The Spartans aided in defensive and evacuation efforts on both fronts and John received a promotion to Commander sometime thereafter in 2549 for his valiant efforts. Later in 2551, he and the remaining Spartans were issued the improved MJOLNIR Mark V armor for active duty. During July of 2552, Nova Team was deployed on a high priority mission to Sigma Octanus IV with the objective of material retrieval or destruction in the cities of Caracas and Enfield. It is unknown what objects were recovered, although they were likely some of the various artifacts located on the planet. Concurrently, SPARTAN-IIs were on the surface, with John-117 and Blue Teamengaging Covenant forces at the Côte d'Azur Museum of Natural History. With the detonation of a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead, the SPARTAN-IIs destroyed the museum and the Covenant forces in the area. In early August, John-A222 and his team were deployed along with multiple other Spartan fireteams to Casbah during theBattle of Tribute where they engaged in counter-assault operations. One of the other fireteams remained planetside to hold off Covenant assault forces but were eventually overrun and killed. Fall of Reach After the discovery of a Covenant advance force by NOBLE Team in late July 2552, many engagements followed, including the Battle at Szurdok Ridge. When this battle ended with the uncloaking of a massive CSO-class supercarrier, sixty percent of the Epsilon Eridani Fleet was recalled to Reach to aid in its defense. Nova Team was among the reinforcements scheduled to arrive by August 15 on the UNSC Supernova. Upon arrival, the Spartans were immediatiely deployed to Quezon where a Covenant assault was underway. Initially, Nova Team was assigned to slow the Covenant advance while evacuation efforts were organized. This task was left to ODSTs when a local school was attacked by aJiralhanae strike team. One-third of the civilians present had already been killed before Nova Team arrived. John and his team soon found a group of students being terrorized by a BruteChieftain, a Brute Captain Major, and several spec ops units. The situation was resolved as John stabbed the Chieftain in the neck, and the team's primary sniper, Josh-A124, ended the Captain Major with a well-placed bullet. Simultaneously, the rest of the team neutralized the remaining hostiles. The team continued special operations in Quezon but was later withdrawn before the city was glassed. Nova Team also assisted in the evacuation of New Alexandria along with Gauntlet Team and Echo Team after the Covenant initiated an aggressive raid on the city. Here, Nathan-B136, of Nova Team, was injured by Mgalekgolo. As the metropolis was later glassed, John and his men were evacuated to the sublevel bunker of Olympic Tower along with Noble Team and other UNSC personnel. During their deployment, Nova Team engaged in numerous defensive and counter-assault operations throughout Eposz. In the final days of the Battle of Reach, John's team was one of the several that defended the shipyard and pipelines inAszod. The Spartans held off Covenant forces as the remnants of Noble Team transported a high priority package to the dry-docked UNSC Pillar of Autumn. At this time, Tyler-B037 of Nova Team was killed by a Spec Ops Sangheili, and Nathan-B136 perished by Banshee fire. As the UNSC defenses weakened, the Nova Team survivors were withdrawn along with some of the remaining UNSC forces. It was shortly after this that SPARTAN-B312 and Emile-A239 made their last stand against overwhelming Covenant forces at the shipyard. Defense of Earth The remnants of John's team were deployed to Earth in September 2552 where UNSC forces began to fortify for a final stand against the Covenant. The first Covenant force, led by the Prophet of Regret, arrived at Earth on October 20. Nova Team was divided into pairs in an effort to deploy Spartans on more fronts, John-A222 serving with Josh-A124. Initially, John, Josh, and other UNSC forces engaged in New Mombasa by means of intense urban warfare. The fighting was constant until the Covenant Assault Carrier, Solemn Penance, made a sudden slipspace jump above the city, devastating the ground below. John continued to help resist the Covenant ground forces even as hostile reinforcements arrived. He engaged in defensive and counter-assault operations against the new Jiralhanae-led invasion force. After the loss in Mombasa, John and Josh were relocated, fighting across a variety of fronts in North America, Europe, and Australia. From October 25 to November 17, they fought in Athens, Sydney, New York City, and Geneva as the Prophet of Truth's fleet arrived. During the Battle of Installation 00, John persisted with the rest of the UNSC forces on Earth until the fighting relented. Post-War After the end of the Human-Covenant War, most Spartans were given the option to either supplement the newly-formed Spartan Branch of the UNSC or to be assigned to a non-combat role. However, along with Spartan Blue Team, Nova Team remained unintegrated from the Spartan Branch, serving in special operations for the UNSC Navy and ONI. Retaining the rank of Commander, John continues to lead his Spartan team on high-priority deployments. In March of 2553, Nova Team was assigned to Installation 03, or "Gamma Halo," along with several SPARTAN-IV fireteams. Deployment objectives were to reconnoiter the surface, quarantine areas of potential Flood contamination, and recover any notable Forerunner artifacts. John-A222 was given operational command of the deployed fireteams in addition to leading Nova Team on the more hazardous objectives. The four SPARTAN-IIIs of Nova Team continued operations on the ring's surface, conducting reconaissance, providing military support, and retrieving artifacts, until late 2554. Personality John is known to be a serious and intelligent Spartan, always thinking tactically on the battlefield. He has grown accustomed to his status and often exhibits his leadership. As a leader, he has a strong contempt for disrespect and mistreatment. John appreciates receiveing due recognition but will sometimes show frustration if he is looked down on or ignored. Regardless, John shows great pride in being a Spartan. During the Human-Covenant War, he came to recognize the Sangheili as formidable opponents and exhibits great respect of them. This being said, he never hesitated to kill during engagements. John also seems to be compassionate toward the Huragok given their passive nature, and shows disgust for Jiralhanae. John possesses a dry and often sarcastic sense of humor. He is known to remain calm under fire and almost always completes his tasks efficiently. Regarding his fellow Spartans, John holds great respect and sees each of them as one of man's greatest advances. He cares for his squadmates and does everything in his power to help keep them content. Upon hearing of the catastrophe that was Opertaion: PROMETHEUS, John was devastated. While he understood that it was strategically successful, he was mortified at the Spartan casualty reports. It became one of his personal desires to discover who of Alpha Company was still alive. This same impact was felt years later when Operation: TORPEDO took place with a similar result and when Nathan-B136 and Tyler-B037 were lost. Given his heritage, John seems to be fluent in the Greek language. It is believed that his ancestors lived in the country of Greece on Earth. For this reason, the insignia of a Greek Spartan helmet is displayed on John's armor. Equipment John's preferred weapons are the MA37/MA5C/MA5D Assault Rifle, M392/M395 Designated Marksman Rifle,SRS99-AM/SRS99-S5 AM Sniper Rifle, and the M319 Individual Grenade Launcher although he has shown profficiency with the majority of UNSC weapons. John is known to keep an M6G/M6H Magnum or anM7/Caseless Submachine Gun as a sidearm. He is also capable of using Covenant weaponry when the combat situation demands it. His armor is supplemented with MJOLNIR Active Camouflage (AV-CAM). Along with the rest of Alpha Company, John was issued cheap Semi-Powered Infiltration armor. After his removal from the company, John was granted a base set of advanced hardware MJOLNIR Mark IV armor. This was used in service until 2551 when MJOLNIR Mark V was released into active duty. With his new armor, John utilized pieces of the new Recon armor, such as his helmet, along with Commando (K) variants. He admired several of the recently-developed pieces. John's MJOLNIR Mark V armor set includes a R-variant Recon helmet and is his most notable armor set. Typically, his helmet was known to feature a UA Blast Shield, a gold visor, and a 3rd Generation External Hardened Uplink (HUL) for MILINT acquisition. The rest of his armor consists of a Tactical/Recon chestpiece, K-variant (Commando) right shoulder pauldron, Recon left shoulder pauldron, and FJ/PARA knee guards. His armor also features a MC5 Individual Data Net/Terminal (TACPAD) on the left forearm and a combat knife near the left shoulder. John is known to keep aTactical/Hard Case as part of his utility. John's armor has always boasted a Sage (Olive) coloration with Steel (Charcoal) as a secondary color. The image of a Greek Spartan helmet is displayed on his chestpiece. In late 2552, the remnants of Nova Team and Blue Team were issued MJOLNIR Mark VI armor variants that were superficially similar to the later MJOLNIR GEN2 armor, containing several firmware upgrades and operational updates. Such armor variants served as field tests for components and systems that would be incorporated into MJOLNIR GEN2. At this point, John was issued the NOBLE-class MJOLNIR variant with a Recon helmet rather than the standard. As of 2558, Nova Team, Blue Team, and most other active Spartans are assumed to have transitioned to the MJOLNIR GEN2 platform. John's GEN2 Recon armor retains similarity to the GEN1 Mark VI used in 2552 with certain design improvements and identical coloration. Trivia * John is currently one of the only Spartans to actually be of Greek descent. * John-A222 has only met John-117 a few times, but he stands in great admiration of the Spartan with whom he shares a name. * John was unique among the SPARTAN-IIIs, having the genetic specifications sought in SPARTAN-II candidates. * John-A222 actually trained alongside Carter-A259 on numerous occasions. Coincidentally, the two would both rise to become notable UNSC Naval Commanders. * John's Spartan tag is a possible 7 reference because given that "A" is the first letter of the alphabet, it can take an assumed value of "1". Therefore, 1 + 2 + 2 + 2 = 7. * The emblem located on John's armor bears similarity to the emblem displayed on Jerome-092's shoulder pauldron. Given John-A222's reasoning for selecting his emblem, there is no correlation. * John is suspected to have been involved with ONI to an unknown extent. It is believed that he possesses Section I and Section III clearance within ONI. Category:Characters